fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Erza Scarlet (HB)
Erza Scarlet '(エルザ・スカーレット, ''Eruza Sukāretto) is a former S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail, being one of the strongest members at the time, prior to the Eclipse Gate opening, and the subsequent Dragon's Attack, resulting in the supposed deaths of all the mages who fought during said event. Following the aftermath, the news of her friends' death threw her into despair, resulting in abandoning society, living far off in a forest brimming with wildlife with little human contact. Years later, she rejoined with her surviving friends in Hargeon, with help of Amon and Oración Seis, after encountering them. Erza became a regular employee at Mira's restaurant, reunited with her friends once more. Appearance Erza is a young woman, currently is chronologically in her early 30's, though physically speaking is more in her middle 20's. Her most distinct feature is her long bright scarlet hair, reaching the middle of her back, her bangs typically covering her right eye, as well as brown eyes with black pupils. As a child, while still in the Tower of Heaven, Erza underwent a torture session that costed her her right eye, which was later replaced by an artificial one by Porlyusica. She possesses a slender, and slightly muscular figure, a result of her fighting style incorporating heavy armour and weaponry, with fair skin. She possesses a number of scars on her body, a result of the Dragon's Attack, most distinctly, she possesses claw marks on her back, and left leg, as well as bite marks on the right of her neck and right abdomen. Erza's most commonly worn attire consists of a custom Heart Kreuz armour, being very reminiscient of a classic medievel knight armour, complete with a breast plate, gauntlets, greaves and a black undershirt, as well as a blue skirt, complete with long black boots. As of current events, however, Erza's appearance remains almost identical physically, but because of the environment she is at, she is now more often than not covered in bruises and dirt, wearing only basic clothing, a shirt and pants, her hair undone, and clothes dirty and torn. She often walks barefoot, and her expression always seems tired and full of grief, which seems to be her default expression lately. Additionally, Erza has not used her magic ever since she has remained in the forest, with the only weapon at her disposal being a katana, which due to constant use, has become chipped and appears to be close to breaking, but has remarkably lasted all this time still. However, after accompanying the Oración Seis and Amon, she returned to an average look, wearing simple articles of clothing, rarely sticking to the same kind of fashion, even wearing a style reminiscient to her friends, as a form of flattery. Personality Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess '''Master Weapon Specialist: Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Immense Strength: Immense Speed & Reflexes: Immense Durability & Endurance: Magical Abilities Requip Requip (換装魔法レキップ,'' Rekippu lit. Express Equipmentary Magic''): The Knight The Knight (騎士, ザ・ナイト, Za Naito) Trivia *Erza may be an anagram of "Ezra", which is Hebrew for "Help" (or "Evil Goat", if you make it "Ez Ra"). Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Former Fairy Tail Member Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Canon to Fanon